When Life Gives You Apples
by RainboWasabi
Summary: Conversations about life, love and objects by philosophical L with a habit of lying, and the unfortunate Light who has to put up with everything.
1. One Morning's Future

_Chapter 1: One Morning's Future.  
_

* * *

_Looking above at the morning sky, a spring breeze ruffled the already disheveled hair as two boys strolled down a road of cherry blossoms._

**Light:** You should cut your hair.

**L:** Amazing, isn't it... That we're starting high school together.

**Light:** It's even more amazing that we're friends this long.

**L:** Have you had your breakfast?

**Light:** Yes.

**L:** Aren't you going to ask about me?

**Light:** I don't have to. I know what you eat everyday.

**L**: You're right. You know, we might not be in the same class together this year.

_**Light:**_ You don't have to tell me, L. I was hoping to be in a different class this time.

**L:** _Was?_

**Light:** _Am._

**L:** Are you still insisting to be in the police force after graduation? You sure are determined, Light-kun.

**Light: **What about you? Do you have plans for the future? You've never told me what you wanted to be. If I know you well, you should already have something in mind.

**L: **I can't say that I wanted it. Before I could think of what I want, I already became what I wanted to be.

**Light:** I don't get you.

**L:** You don't have to know my future, Light. Even if you wanted to know, I won't tell you, because if I did, we wouldn't be friends… probably. I apologize that I couldn't satisfy your curiosity.

**Light: **Sorry for even asking. I'm sorry for myself that I wasted my time.

**L:** Yes. At least, you know now, so that you don't have to ask me the same question again.

_Staring at Light intently, Light gave L a snarl._

**Light: **We'll definitely be in different classes.

**L:** I'll make sure we don't.

**Light:** You don't have the power to do that!

* * *

_Among the crowd of students, Light and L searched for their registration numbers on the board to see which class they are assigned._

**L:** It's _unexpected_ that we're in the same class again.

**Light:** Since pre-school… Since pre-school… Till NOW!?

**L:** Please take care of me-desu.


	2. Deception

_Chapter 2: Deception  
_

* * *

_In the midst of searching for their class, L couldn't help but to notice clusters of gossipers crowding the corridor._

**L: **Have we always been this popular, Light-kun?

**Light: **Well, I guess the school has never experienced of having two of the top scorers of their entrance exam enrolled to their school before. That's one of the reasons that we've caught most of the attention, but I think that's not the real reason here.

**L: **I didn't know that staring could feel... insulting.

**Light: **L, they're staring at _you_. Probably thinking, how a 14 year old guy who couldn't put on a tie but tied the tie in a bow instead, and couldn't wear his shoes properly would be one of the top scorers to give an acceptance speech. Now, isn't that _odd_?

**L: **I-

**Light: **Just go look yourself at the mirror.

**L: **...Even though, you can't stop from what people say or think about you, but you shouldn't use their ignorance as a basis to judge your own self-image. They know nothing about _you_ and I think the more _you_ believe in what they say, you'll only get confused with your own self-worth. It's like, _you_ like to keep this perfect exterior of yours, using the good image of what these people think of _you_, so that they will like _you_ and have them at your convenience whether it's at friendship, recognition, or help with work. Don't _you_ feel like you're _lying_ to the entire student body, pulling out a scam to get what _you_ want. Would _you_ feel genuinely happy? Would _you _be in denial of your doing? Now, isn't that _superficial..._desho?

_Turning around, Light looked at the unfazed boy._

**Light: **That person in your mind must be amazing for pulling it of for so long.

**L: **At least, I'm true to myself.

**Light: ***sigh* Yes, you are. In and out, you are completely normal.

_Upon hearing those words, L smiled at his friend's back. _


End file.
